


oh starlord, my starlord

by meowrails



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Peter Quill, Crying, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Mommy Issues, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Peter lets a word slip out by accident. Stephen can't help but take advantage of it.





	oh starlord, my starlord

**Author's Note:**

> okaaaaaay i literally wrote this in like 3 hours so have fun. i was going to write strangelord eventually, but this plot bunny just called out and i couldn't let it go. this one goes out to flyingonfeatherlesswings!
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!

Peter never stayed too long.

He’s still getting used to being on Earth again. At first, he told Stephen that the gravity affected him and made him nauseous, and while Stephen knew that it was really the emotion he did not know how to process making him sick to his stomach, he said nothing of it and continued to show the man the better parts of the world: all the music he’d missed, the ridiculous action films he knew Peter would love, and all the food he hadn’t been able to eat when he was still ten years old, trapped in his small farm town in Missouri before he became a traveler of the stars.

He supposes that it’s the reason that Stephen felt oddly drawn to him, despite the loudness and immaturity that he first saw. They were both simple people dragged into a world they could not imagine. He realised this as he saw the glint in Peter’s eyes as they watched the new Star Wars films together, and when he hid his tears as he read the list Stephen gave him of musicians that had passed away. Poor kid, didn’t deserve this. If he was in his position, he wouldn’t have to leave the emotional safety of his boyfriend’s house either.

He did, however, agree to go to the park with him once. Central Park to be exact -- a place he so often forgot existed back when he was a doctor. Peter said he missed trees.

But this time they only have a few hours before the Guardians came back to pick up their friend, and the two of them know exactly how they wanted to pass the time.

If there is one thing Stephen likes about Peter, it was just how _big_ he is. Not that Stephen considers himself to be small, but he is slender compared to most heroes and sorcerers -- Peter is broad, strong and full of warmth and the man holds him tightly whenever Stephen rides him, peppering kisses to his chest and neck.

If there is one thing Stephen didn’t expect, it was just how _gentle_ Peter was with him.

Being raised by space pirates and gangs from around the galaxies, Stephen thinks it’s sweet.

This time, Peter does the same as he always does. He helps Stephen out of his robes, one by one, still not properly understanding how the belts work and Stephen has to point with trembling fingers. He presses his body to his own, kissing Stephen’s chest and neck and cheeks, then his lips -- with a bit of desperateness that probably never left him during puberty -- eager to get Stephen to bed. Or to any sturdy surface, really. But Stephen likes to have control, likes to see the younger man blush and squirm beneath him, despite the fact that Stephen is the one taking his cock, a sensation Peter isn’t used too. As it turned out, not a lot of aliens have genitalia like their own, and the man is more used to being filled with tendrils and tentacles and prehensile appendages. The first time they did this, Peter cummed inside him almost immediately, blushing in embarrassment, Stephen could only laugh. Now, the man endures, but he still hides his face to now show how red his ears are and how far gone he is, overcome with pleasure, as Stephen moves on his cock with practiced ease.

Stephen holds himself steady by pressing his hands to Peter’s chest, trying to get a good look at his face, eyes half-lidded and lips parted in awe, sweat shining his body. The sorcerer moans for show in a way that he knows his lover enjoys, but the man only bit his tongue, watching him intently.

He’s quieter than usual. Stephen needs to rectify that.

“What the matter, Starboy?” The sorcerer asks with a Cheshire grin, one of his eyes partly covered by his hair. “Cat got your tongue?”

Peter gulps. “You just... look real good like this.”

Stephen wants to break him. He moves closer to him, eyes meeting each other so Peter can’t possibly look away. He enunciates every move of his thighs with an exaggerated _ah-ah-ah,_ yet speaks with the low voice that makes his lover go red.  “You like seeing me on your cock? Like making the Sorcerer Supreme beg for it?”

The Guardian closes his eye and gasps. “I wanna make you feel good.”

He presses a kiss to the man’s temple, charmed by his answer, and moans into his ear. “You already make me feel so good, baby.”

Peter lets out a sound that makes it seem like he’s choking, just for a moment, and it’s like he can’t help but drive his hips up into Stephen. This time, his moan isn’t for show, and Stephen has to remind himself just how big Peter is _everywhere_. “D-Daddy...”

It’s like the earth goes still.

The longer they stare at each other, the redder Peter becomes, until he’s scrambling to come up with an excuse and Stephen can’t help but grin at the sight. Like an incubus watching a victim fall -- Peter stutters as he speaks again. “I mean, uh -- i-it’s not...”

Stephen rides his hips up until Peter cock slides out of him, and he can imagine the poor thing is twitching, _aching_ to get back where it’s supposed to be. The sorcerer wiggles his hips, leaning in real close to Peter’s, his lips steady while the younger man’s tremble. “Say it again.”

“Shit, Stevie...” Peter groans. He likes the pet name the man gave him, it’s adorable, but he was starting to think just discovered an even better one. “This is weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?”

Peter whines. “You like it?”

Stephen nods, still smiling and now nipping at his earlobe. “I’m an old pervert, of course I do. Say it again.” He orders, the hand on Peter’s chest can feel his heart racing. “What were you going to call me, baby?”

Peter gulped. “D...Daddy.”

Looks like Peter’s family issues were finally working to his advantage. Stephen flutters his eyes, pouting as he locked eyes with the younger man. “Don’t you want to make daddy feel good?”

The fact that Peter’s first reaction to his words is to bury his face into the space between Stephen’s pecs is adorable. He can feel the ragged shiver of his breath against his skin, the way his cock eagerly presses to Stephen’s entrance aching to be allowed in again. The smile won’t leave his face as Stephen throws his head back and grinds against his boyfriend’s cock, his hand moving to stroke the man’s golden brown hair. “Give daddy what he wants, Peter. Make me full.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” It comes out in a whisper to his skin as Peter drags his tongue against one of his nipples.

Stephen drags a set of nails over Peter’s shoulder -- not with too much force, but enough for him to feel it -- and whimpers. “Daddy likes it when it hurts.”

It’s not an order, but it’s not a request either. Peter’s hands lower to his ass, spreading his cheeks apart to push inside him with hands that tremble as much as his own. The burn of the thick head of the Guardian’s cock is perfect, it’s everything Stephen wants, and he chuckles after he groans because Peter is calling him ‘ _daddy’_ again while fucking him in earnest -- hips bucking up with strong thighs that make him almost drool. It’s a bit fucked up, but so is his entire life.

“Oh, gods--”  Stephen wraps his legs around Peter’s waist and his arm around his neck, holding on to him as if he would fall, so he can feel every last tantalizing drag of the cock inside his hole. “Peter. You treat me so well. You make me feel so good.”

“Fuck,” is all the man can say, and manages to find Stephen’s prostate, making pre-cum fall from the tip of his cock and to Peter’s chest. The drag of his heated flesh against Peter’s muscled skin is divine. “Shit. Stevie.”

In an instant, Stephen hold on to the back of Peter’s head and _pulls_ , making sure he feels that instead of the fact that he slipped off his cock once more. His head is in a daze, completely stuck in the space that Peter gave to him on a silver platter. “Call me what I am,” he growls, smirking again as Peter whine beneath him. He loves this, loves seeing man larger than him beg. Loves seeing his partner's turn to a wreck beneath him. Stephen might have a bit of a power complex, but _fuck_ if he’s not good at this. “Or you don’t get to cum at all.”

“Please--”

“I’ll make sure of it. I’ll tie you up and leave you like this, hard and squirming for your Guardian friends to find you like this.” Stephen leans down a bit and feels the head of Peter’s cock against his hole. Moving in circles, or up and down -- just enough to let Peter feel the stretch of tight skin for for a moment. “Would you like that? Do you want them all to know what a dirty little boy you are?”

Peter stared at him dumbfounded and lost for words, nodding then shaking his head as if he couldn’t choose what answer he wanted to give. He whimpers again in response instead.

“I know, sweetheart. You want it so badly, you’re begging for it. You feel so good when you’re inside daddy, don’t you?” Peter responds with a slow nod, breath ragged and quicker than usual.

“This,” Stephen enunciates his words with a sharp move down into Peter’s cock, taking in the head and clenching around it. “This is mine, all mine. Now, make sure to mind your language and fuck me properly.”

He nods again, desperately, and hides his face in the crook of Stephen’s neck after he pushes him into the mattress, Peter’s larger body almost crushing him if the man wasn’t so self-conscious about making him feel good. He kisses his neck, no doubt leaving marks that Stephen will wear proudly, and thrusts quick, hard and dirty, arms wrapped around the older man’s body. It feels so good, hurts and aches in all the right places. Stephen smiles to himself as Peter keeps talking in a breathless voice, trying so hard to dirty talk back. “Fuck -- Daddy. Wanna finish inside you. Can I? Please? I’ve been good.”

“You don’t cum until I do.” Stephen answers, eyes closed and focusing on his pleasure. “You wanna finish inside Daddy? Wanna fill me up and mark me and let everyone know you’re mine?” He has to stop to compose himself -- Peter keeps fucking his prostate and he has no idea how long he’ll last like this, almost being milked. “M-Make me cum and I’ll consider it.”

He knows that Peter takes it as a challenge, pinning him down to the bed with either hand on his shoulders and moving right where Stephen loves it. Christ, he’s trying to make him cum without touching his cock -- and it’s working. Stephen all out but yells, no doubt making the sounds echo throughout the Sanctum. He must look like a mess, flushed and overstimulated and babbling almost incoherently about how much he loves this. “ _Gods_ , Peter, I love your cock. So fucking big and all for me. Come on, make daddy finish. Show daddy how much you love him. _Fuck._ ”

Peter does, and with one last, hard thrust, Stephen cummed with a mantra of whimpers, one after the other, nails dragging across the younger man’s broad back desperately. His legs are trembling, his chest is panting for air but Peter keeps fucking him, drawing out every noise he can get out of Stephen’s oversensitive body. He feels so loved and spoiled, and Peter keeps having to stop himself and breathe so he won’t cum until Stephen allows him to, it’s adorable.

With a hand to his shoulder, Stephen pushes Peter away, forcing him to slip out so he can look at him properly. “Look at the mess you made.” He breathes out like he’s in a dream, on his side so Peter can see his hole, open for him, and all the cum that landed on both of their chests. Stephen laughs as he drags a finger across Peter’s chest and tastes it. “Very good, Peter. I’m proud of you.”

The man whines and can’t help but press his cock to Stephen’s hole. “B-But -- I need to... Ste--Daddy, please. I gotta cum.” The whines coming from him are wonderful. Stephen almost feels a bit of mercy. Almost.

Stephen hums. “I could fuck myself with a toy and you could watch. That’s almost the same thing, right? Put on a show for my boy?”

Peter lets out a sob as Stephen drags a scarred finger over his cheek, eyes red rimmed and wet. That’s what he likes to see. He remembered the days where he was usually on Peter’s end, and there was truly no sweeter feeling than that. “But you promised--”

“I changed my mind.” He says, with another wiggle of his hips, lazily moving a leg up closer to his chest to give Peter a better view. “Maybe next time you come over, baby.”

The poor man is full out crying, tears streaming from his eyes in a way that makes him look even prettier. “Please, daddy, _please_ let me finish inside you. I’ve been good -- been a good boy.” Peter presses a kiss to his hip, pleadingly. “C’mon, just a bit. Gotta feel you.”

The grin returns to his face, like a fox watching its prey get closer, and rests one leg over Peter shoulder so he doesn’t have to move much. Peter goes wide eyed and moves closer, biting his lip. “Alright, only because you’ve been a good boy.”

The younger man licks his lips at the sight of his hole and pushes inside him with the gasped out _thank you thank you thank you_. Stephen closes his eyes and rests his head on the mattress beneath him -- he enjoys the numbness, in a way, and allows Peter to use him to finish. “That’s it, Peter. You’ve been so good.” He moans loudly for show. “Starlord. My Starlord.”

As if almost on cue, Peter chokes out at the words, cock twitching inside him. “Fuck. Oh fuck.” It’s over in a matter of seconds, Peter only takes about three thrusts to cum inside him with a gasp, then a groan, finally collapsing on top of Stephen as he tries to catch his breath.

“Now, be a good boy and help daddy clean himself up.”

Peter know exactly what he means, and moves downwards between Stephen’s legs to spread his cheeks once more and lick him clean. The sorcerer has to bite his lip, throwing his head back at the feeling. He feels a tongue lick at his hole, no doubt still open from the girth of Peter’s cock, and almost gets hard again just from the feeling.

Once finished, Peter rises up to meet his eyes again, like a puppy eager for praise. Stephen wipes a drop of cum from the corner of his lips, smirking. “What do we say?”

“Th-Thank you, daddy.”

“That’s it, Peter.” He pulls the man back on top of him, pressing kisses to his forehead. “You did so well, you made me feel so good. You were wonderful.”

He moves a hand to stroke at his hair and the man tries his best to calm down, body still trembling over him. It hurts, a bit, Peter is quite heavy, but Stephen simply hums a song while the man’s sobbing quiets to just sniffling. Subspace is a fickle thing.

“Stephen?” Peter croaks out.

“Yes, dear?”

“Thanks.” Peter wipes his nose with the back of his arm. “That, uh, felt good. Awesome.”

“No need to say thank you.” Stephen nudges him a bit so he’s laying over his lap as he sits up, hands still stroking his hair. “I’m guessing calling you ‘ _my Starlord’_ hit a little too close to home.”

The younger man lets out an embarrassed laugh. “Yeah, I guess.” He gulps, still doe-eyed and having a bit of a crisis. “Kinda fucked up, huh?”

“We all have daddy issues.”

Peter scoffed, fumbling for words. “W-What?”

“I mean, in your case, you have parent issues.”

His boyfriend stays silent behind him, blushing like crazy. “It’s weird, I know.”

Stephen shrugs. “I lost the meaning of the phrase after I took on this job. I’m not allowed to judge, seeing as how you just fucked me.” His voice grows a bit more serious and quieter, “Are you alright, Peter?”

“Yep, I just --” He sits up and winces, probably got up a bit too quickly. “I-- u-um... Can I stay with you? For a while? You can just stroke my hair for a bit if... if that’s alright?”

“Your friends are supposed to pick you up in an hour, darling.”

Peter bites his lip -- still red from kisses earlier. “I could stay over for the night. You know you love my company, babe.” He gave him a smirk, but Stephen could see past it like an open book. Speaking to Gamora made it easier to read him too, but that was mostly gossip over tea.

Peter spoke again, lower this time, barely above a whisper. “Please.”

He pauses, stroking his face for a moment before landing a soft kiss to his lips. “Of course, my dear.” Before he could contact the ship from Peter’s comm, which lying on the ground with the rest of their clothes, he felt something grab at his arm. Peter pulls him back to bed without a word, wrapping his arms around his body once more. Stephen let out a small laugh, poor man is going through his first drop.

“Can you call me that again, daddy?”

“We don’t have to roleplay for me to call you by your favorite nickname, Peter.” He was going to translate some books tonight, per Wong’s requests, but he supposes it can all wait for just one night. The Milano could crash through the window right now for all he cared. “I love you, my Starlord.”

Peter whimpers again -- involuntarily, he can tell by the way he covers his mouth, trying to hide it, cheeks still red and body still covered in a sheen of sweat.

He grabs Peter’s face and kisses him, straddling his hips once more. 

Another round wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
